


Good people going to war [ART]

by Sweven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Shapeshifting, animated gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: Art (3) for gabriel4sam's wonderful AU Good people going to war!
Relationships: Naboo Royal Handmaiden(s)/Quarsh Panaka, Quarsh Panaka/Saché (Star Wars)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	Good people going to war [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good people going to war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002005) by [Gabriel4Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam). 



The scene with Zam transforming from her Clawdite form to Leeanna was wonderful! I'm sure I didn't capture the human likeness half as well as I should have, but I had a lot of fun with this. 

_In front of her mirror, Zam carefully composes her face. It’s way more difficult than to steal one off someone she met once, the effort straining, but Vader insisted. The face couldn’t be shared with another being, even one long dead. The Naboo would check._

The scene with Saché and Panaka, him working and her well. working him, was one of my favourites since I read the fic the first time. There's a delightful tension there!

_ The hunger she has for him fills him with pride. A woman young enough to be his daughter, and it’s like she can never get enough of him. He will really regret when he will have to send her far away from Naboo to be sure she can’t harm his career once he’s married, but it would be too big a risk. Former lovers, especially ones who had been in the Moff’s direct line of power, were a risk; Qarsh Panaka didn’t take risks. _

The scene with Numa and Obi-Wan was short, but really touching. There was a lot of really great scenes like that, small and maybe not significant in the grand scale of things, but absolutely endearing and setting the mood wonderfully.

_"Numa should sleep. She really really should; the last few days have been exhausting and she would bet more money than she had than the ones to come will be the same, but she has, right there, on the other side of the small hallways, answers to questions she has been asking herself for years. She crosses the hallway and doesn’t have time to knock, the door already opening."_

Bonus:  
Zam before transforming

Zam after transforming


End file.
